


Desperate

by arthurfleck



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Crying, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Slapping, Verbal Humiliation, idk what the Tag would be but cocks are stepped on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurfleck/pseuds/arthurfleck
Summary: Mr. Robot may not like Tyrell but he sure does like using him.
Relationships: Mr. Robot/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Desperate

Tyrell let out a soft whimper as Mr. Robot pressed his shoe down onto his cock. 

“You like that, huh? Figured you would.” Mr. Robot spat at him, pressing harder.

“Y-yes. Fuck, please..” Tyrell muttered, which only caused Mr. Robot to press down even harder. 

“No, you don’t get to speak.” He started rocking his foot back and forth, causing Tyrell to moan. “I mean, you seriously think you can say a single thing to me when you’re laying on the ground and I'm grinding my dirty shoes into your crotch?” Mr. Robot laughed. “You’re pathetic, you understand?”

Tyrell moaned again as he nodded. 

Mr. Robot removed his foot as he crouched down, hovering over Tyrell. Forcefully he grabbed Tyrell’s face between his hands. “Do you want to cum?”

The question stunned Tyrell for a second but before he could answer Mr. Robot slapped him in the face. “I said ‘Do you want to cum?’”

Tyrell nodded. 

“I beat you’re already leaking. I beat your disgusting little cock is _leaking_ with cum. Do you know how gross that is? To be cumming in your pants because I’m stepping on your dick?” Mr. Robot slapped him again. “Well? Do you?”

Tyrell nodded.

“Good.” Mr. Robot said as he stood back up, placing his foot back onto Tyrell’s cock. He began to gently rub his foot back and forth while adding pressure. 

Tyrell moaned as he grabbed Mr. Robot’s leg. 

“You’re gonna cum soon aren’t you? Wouldn’t be surprised considering how pathetic you are.” Mr. Robot said as he rubbed harder. 

Tyrell moaned in agreement, he knew he was close, he could never last long. 

“You’re so disgusting. Everything you do is disgus-“

Tyrell interrupted him with a loud moan as he dug his fingernails into Mr. Robot’s leg. He went limp as his cum finished leaving his body and filling his underwear. 

Mr. Robot removed his shoe to reveal a giant cum stain leaking through Tyrell’s pants. “You really are disgusting.”

Mr. Robot quickly leaned down and grabbed Tyrell by his tie. “Get up.” He commanded as he pulled him up so he was sitting on his knees. 

He began to unbuckle his belt, “You’re gonna put that mouth to good use.” He said as he pulled out his cock and shoved it in front of Tyrell’s mouth. “ Suck.” He commanded.

Tyrell grabbed the base of his cock and positioned it towards his mouth. He let out a small breath before slowly licking the tip.

Mr. Robot chuckled, “Don’t be a tease.” He said before forcefully grabbing the back of Tyrell’s head and pulled him forward so he was choking on the other man’s cock. 

Tyrell gagged as all of Mr. Robot’s cock as forced into his mouth. He almost shoved him if it wasn’t for the moan Mr. Robot let out. 

Tyrell swallowed, cock still in his mouth, as he tried to hold back the tears.

“Shit...” was all Mr. Robot could manage as he slowly pulled himself out before he slammed back into Tyrell’s mouth. He looked down as Tyrell choked on his cock. He noticed the look of confusion and slight hurt on his face. “Ha! What? Did you seriously think I would let you do what you want? God, you really are pathetic. You’re just a toy for me to use.” 

He pulled back before slamming himself back in. He continued, roughly fucking Tyrell’s mouth. 

Tyrell tried to keep it together but tears fell from his eyes and spit fell from his mouth as he gagged over Mr. Robots dick.

Mr. Robot slowed down, taking his cock out of Tyrell’s mouth, “I will admit though, you’re a pretty good toy.” He said before slamming into his mouth again, this time cum filling his mouth too. “That’s it, swallow it all.” He kept his cock in place as Tyrell attempted to swallow as much as he could. 

Once he was done Mr. Robot pulled away to zip up his pants. He leaned down so he was eye level with Tyrell. “Good boy.” He said before he gave him as gentle kiss on his forehead. 

After he stood up and walked towards the door. “Oh, and make sure to look over the stuff I sent you.” He said before stepping out, leaving Tyrell with cum in his pants and a mixture of tears, drool, and cum on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know i’m bad at dirty talk and bad at writing in general. sadly i don’t care and i won’t stop writing weird fics.


End file.
